Je m'accrochais trop à ton image
by ABeautifulMyth
Summary: Voilà encore un autre OS Newtmas, toujours sur le ton des 3 autres, pardonnez moi pour cette ambiance sombre, mais si un jour j'ai l'inspi pour un truc gai promis je le ferai ! :3 N'hésitez pas à lâcher une petite review :3 /!\ ATTENTION /!\ SPOILERS TOME 3 /!\


je m'accrochais trop à ton image.

je laissais passer les jours, espérant que tu t'estomperais, que tu t'effacerais,

mais rien n'y faisait.

je me rappelais chaque détail,

ta voix, ton odeur,

tes yeux, ton sourire,

ta voix si sensuelle et douce, ton odeur particulière, un mélange d'herbes et de nature que toi seul avait,

tes yeux noisette, brillant de cette étincelle,

mon étincelle,

ton sourire charmeur, apaisant, chaleureux, qui réconfortait chaque tocard paumé

ton rire, ce rire enfantin, comme ton visage,

ton rire d'ange,

ton visage d'ange,

tu étais un ange, avec tes cheveux blonds,

tes cheveux blés,

tes cheveux d'or, qui brillaient bien plus que 1000 putain de lanternes auraient pu le faire,

je me rappelais chaque détail de toi,

je me rappelais de tout,

de la douceur de tes lèvres,

de la légèreté de tes caresses,

de ces folles nuits passées à s'aimer,

en oubliant le lendemain,

le Labyrinthe,

les Griffeurs,

la Mort.

je me rappelais de tout, de toi.

je me rappelais également de ce putain de jour où ils ont annoncé la Braise,

ils t'ont condamné,

comme un vulgaire animal destiné à l'abattoir,

comme une expérience inutile, qu'on abandonne.

je me rappelais de ta descente aux Enfers,

de la Braise,

des fondus,

de ce jour à l'Hôtel où je t'ai revu,

mais ce n'était pas toi,

ce n'était plus toi.

le WICKED t'avait déjà tué,

la Braise commençait à te ronger,

je me rappelais de ces mots que tu m'as craché,

remplis de haine,

je me rappelais du bruit qu'a fait mon cœur en se brisant,

et mon cerveau qui hurlait,

« Où es-tu, Newt ?! Où es-tu, putain ?! »

je me rappelais de ces heures à me bouffer les ongles jusqu'au sang,

en pensant à toi,

à nous,

au souvenir de nous,

aux fragments de ce qui était,

de ce qui avait disparu.

mais surtout, je me rappelais de cette nuit,

à Denver,

je me rappelais du van,

de Lawrence,

des fondus,

de l'odeur de pourriture dans les rues,

mais surtout, je me rappelais de toi,

qui errait seul,

perdu,

foutu,

rongé.

la Braise avait fini son ouvrage, et toi,

tu pourrissais,

la haine animait tes yeux,

tes yeux que j'avais si souvent contemplé, perdu dans leur profondeur,

le sang tachait ton corps,

ton corps que j'avais si souvent caressé,

la douleur déformait ton visage,

ton visage que j'avais tant aimé.

je me rappelais de nos regards croisés,

de cette étincelle qui s'était éteinte,

je me rappelais de la manière avec laquelle tu t'es jeté sur moi,

comme un fou,

comme un possédé,

je me rappelais chaque détail,

ta voix, ton odeur,

tes yeux, ton rictus,

ta voix remplie de désespoir, ton odeur de sang,

tes yeux noisette qui avaient perdu leur étincelle,

mon étincelle,

ton rictus déformé et haineux,

tes cheveux,

arrachés,

coupés,

sales,

tu étais un fondu,

mais tu étais mon Newt.

je me rappelais les mots de ta lettre,

ces mots que tu m'as hurlé,

« Tue-moi. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tue-moi. »

je me rappelais de ce flingue,

collé sur ton front,

de ton regard suppliant,

de ta voix désespérée,

de tes derniers mots,

« Je t'en prie, Tommy. Je t'en supplie. »

je me rappelais du bruit du pistolet,

quand j'ai tiré,

du tremblement de mes mains,

quand j'ai tiré,

du bruit de ton corps sur l'asphalte,

quand j'ai tiré.

ce jour-là, je t'ai tué,

mais je me suis aussi tué.

mon cœur battait pour le tien,

mes yeux brillaient pour les tiens,

ma raison, mon corps, mon esprit,

tout vivait pour toi.

ce jour-là, j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre,

je t'ai perdu,

et rien n'a jamais pu te remplacer,

pas même ce foutu Paradis,

pas même Minho,

pas même Brenda,

pas même cette putain de bouteille d'alcool,

à laquelle je me raccrochais,

tel un naufragé à une bouée.

je croyais que je pouvais voler,

alors pourquoi me suis-je noyé ?

je me suis noyé dans l'alcool,

dans la souffrance,

dans la tristesse,

et à chaque fois,

ton visage apparaissait,

comme une étoile dans la nuit,

comme l'étoile de m vie dans la noirceur de mon cœur,

tu me hantais,

le jour,

la nuit,

toujours,

à chaque instant de ma vie.

j'ai voulu t'oublier, Newt,

je te jure,

j'ai voulu t'oublier pour vivre,

c'est ce que tu aurais voulu,

mais pardonne-moi,

pardonne-moi d'avoir été si faible,

pardonne-moi d'avoir lâché,

pardonne-moi.

alors un jour, j'ai pris ma bouteille,

je suis grimpé sur cette putain de falaise,

ma délivrance,

ma sauveuse.

j'ai levé cette bouteille,

une dernière fois,

mes pensées vagabondant vers toi,

comme toujours,

et j'ai sauté.

je ne sais pas si Minho et Brenda m'ont regretté,

ou même les autres blocards,

mais je m'en fous,

car au moins, je suis avec toi.

même la Mort,

cette garce,

elle n'aurait pu nous séparer.

je t'aimais, Newt,

je t'aimais comme un fou,

comme personne n'avait sûrement jamais aimé,

je t'aimais,

et j'ai sauté.

pardonne-moi, Newt,

mais je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi,

dans ce putain de Paradis.

je me rappelais de trop de choses,

je me souvenais de trop.

je m'accrochais trop à ton image.


End file.
